Storage devices are computer hardware designed to store data. Storage devices can be known as memory, mass storage, or the like. Storage devices generally include media to hold data (e.g., bits, bytes, blocks, etc.) controller hardware and an interface to facilitate querying the data and, in write capable storage devices, to write data.